Timber Workshop UK Wiki
Welcome to the TIMBER WORKSHOP UK Wiki ' ' TIMBER WORKSHOP UK is a collaborative website that anyone can edit! We recommend creating an account and login to upload images and to get rid of the page adverts. Timber Workshop UK views best on the Monobook layout in Preferences. About Timber A database on The Timber Workshop/Timber Productions, a London based acting and film company. Timber's drama workshops were started in 1995 at Jacksons Lane Arts Venue as a reaction against the lack of training available to people on lower incomes. Directed initially by Dexter Fletcher with Graham Fletcher-Cook taking over in the late 1990's. The workshops are improvisational in nature designed to expand upon the Stanislavsky based training that most of the original members had benefited from as young actors at The Anna Scher Theatre. The aim was also to create a set of new practical exercises each week which would push the workshops ahead into new territory and directly apply improvisation techniques to the discipline of film acting. The initial intake of actors were mainly made up of contemporaries from the Anna Scher Theatre. Amongst the attendees the first weeks were Kathy Burke, Susan Tully, Joe Wright, Perry Benson, Mark Monero, Charlie Creed-Miles, Jake Wood, Lee Ross, Joanna Hargreaves, Jay Simpson and Patsy Palmer. A series of plays produced by Timber Theatre Productions ran at both the Jacksons Lane Theatre and Hoxton Hall from 1995 - 2006. The theatre production company was founded by Graham Fletcher-Cook and long time collaborator Frank Boyce and opened with 'Pals Know The Score', a black comedy about priapism and central heating in the summer of 1995. This was quickly followed by 'Good Citizens' starring Joanna Hargreaves, Frank Boyce and Marc Tufano. 'The Day Of The Chair' starring Jake Wood, Anton Saunders, Frank Boyce and Nelissa Mendy. A musical 'Trial By Enemy' with an original score by Dave Berman and starring Dick Ward, Jude Liknaitzky, David Foster and Bernard Pellegrinetti. Also of note was 'The Coat' an adaptation of 'The Overcoat' by Dostoevsky transplanted to modern day London and set amongst the homeless community, starring Frank Boyce, Joanna Potts, David Foster and Dickon Tolson. The plays were written and directed by Graham Fletcher-Cook, with devised dialogue from the cast influenced by the work of directors Mike Leigh and John Cassavetes. Timber Productions have expanded into film based workshops which have been held at The Bell Club, Wiltons Music Hall, St Lukes Arts Center and The Stables Theatre. Timber also continues to run weekly improvisation workshops in North London. Weekly Workshops ' ' Workshops are for age 16+, at £6.00 per class; the drop-in sessions include introduction to improvisation, subtext, emotional recall and backstory, spontaneity, continuity and blocking, camera presence, acting for green screen, practical scene study and performance on camera technique. Children accepted if accompanied by parents who are class members, but be aware that adult language and humour may be used during the performances and exercises, and they must remain under your supervision at all times. Classes are at 6:45pm - 8:30pm on Monday evenings, hosted by Graham Fletcher-Cook. Timber Workshop, The Bell Club, off Bowling Green Walk, Pitfield Street, ''' Hoxton London N1 6EU '''Nearest Tube: Old Street, Northern Line. Website: http://www.timberproductions.co.uk Email: admin@filmshooters.co.uk Category:Browse